


Kicked Out and Knocked Up

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mommy!Stiles, Mpreg, Spark!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is your fucking fault Derek. Not only did you knock me up with your magical sperm, I am not even allowed to have just a regular pregnancy. No I don’t get to have one baby. I get to have three. Derek you knocked me up with a fucking litter!” Stiles yelled.</p><p>Derek has magical sperm, Stiles is magically receptive... and that equals? Well why don't you tell me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Kanima - Derek Bleeds Into Stiles

Stiles tripped, falling back on his ass as the Kanima crawled closer, as Jackson crawled closer. There was a growl, deep and territorial from his left as Derek flew from around the corner. Stiles had just made the circle to keep the beast in the club, but he must have been too late because there Jackson was, outside of the circle.

Stiles’ hand was ashy from his previous adventure, and it was all for not. Then while he was sitting here waiting for his death all he can think about was that his hand was ashy and that he hated the feeling. He clenched it and let it go before clenching it again, repeating the action over and over again. His hand was burning.

Derek hit the creature head on. Jackson let out a wail and hit Derek full force in the chest. Next thing Stiles knew he had a half turned alpha on top of him, bleeding profusely. Stiles open his mouth in a huff as the air was knocked straight out of him. Blood that wasn’t his flew into his mouth. He swallowed on reflex as he brought his ashy, burning hand to cover his mouth. He cringed as Derek growled; turning his head to see the Kanima was gone.

A howl rang through the night and Derek’s head sprung up to look at the building surrounded by ash.

“Stiles break the circle,” Stiles didn’t comprehend, couldn’t comprehend what he said. Derek growled, baring his teeth at the gangly boy. “Stiles break the damn circle, Scott needs help.” _Scott? Scott needed help? Why? What was wrong? Scott?_ Stiles thought rapidly. _Gotta help Scott._ “Stiles break the circle!”

That time Stiles understood, and reached out as he lay there under a crouched alpha and drew his ashy burning hand across the circle. Derek leapt over him and ran to the building as another howl broke through the night.

Stiles cringed as his stomach began to cramp, and brought his ashy hand to his stomach. It began to burn. He vaguely wondered why he wasn’t using his other hand, to hold his stomach as well. Then he notices his wrist isn’t able to move, looking over he notices half way down his arm the bone is broken, bent at the wrong angle, his wrist and hand hung limply.  It must have happened during the fall. Why didn’t he notice that, why was all his concentration on his ashy burning hand? He noticed the dull ache to it now.

He lifted his arm slowly, laying it across his chest as his ashy hand lay on his burning, cramping stomach, curling in on himself. He didn’t know how long he lay there when he heard footsteps fast approaching. He didn’t look up to see who it was.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked. “Derek, he doesn’t look so good. His arm is at a 90 degree angle.”

There was some shuffling, and Stiles saw Derek bow over him. “Stiles, I’m gonna pick you up now.” Stiles whimpered. Why was his stomach hurting this bad? He didn’t get hit in the stomach; in fact his arm should be his main concern. But it wasn’t. Why, why, why?

Once Stiles was securely in the older male’s arms he spoke barely above a whisper. “Scott… did… you… find… Scott?”

“Yeah, Isaac’s got him.” Derek was actually answering him. Even through the pain Stiles wasn’t going to ignore the significance.

“What… happened?” _Oh god the burning._ Stiles spasmed, jerking inwards, only to be held in place by Derek’s super strength against his broad chest.

“Victoria Argent. She was trying to kill him.”

Vaguely Stiles thought. _Wow, I got TWO whole sentences then._ Stiles smiled.

He wasn’t aware of how long it took to get to Deaton’s, only that that time seemed excruciatingly slow and intensely fast. If that made any sense. Which it didn’t, he knew.

He looked up as they reached the back door to the vet’s office. Noticing through a pain filled haze that the lights were dimmed. The door opened and Deaton ushered them in.

“Stiles in treatment room one, Scott in two.” Was Deaton’s order. Stiles watched from Derek’s arms as Scott was carried into a separate room from himself at the same time Derek entered room one.

Deaton came into the room sometime later, cleaning his hands with a rag. Stiles lifted his head from Derek’s shoulder just briefly before it dropped back of it’s own accord.

“Scott?” Derek asked.

“He’s fine, just needs time to recuperate. Victoria did a number on him, the poison gas had killed most of his lungs and destroyed most of his throat. I had to but a tube in to help him breath. He will hopefully be healed enough when I am finished with Stiles so that I can take it out.” Deaton offered. Derek nodded. “Now what is wrong with Mr. Stilinski?”

“We know his arm is broken, but he has been clutching at his stomach and seizing occasionally.” Derek answered.

“Hmm… lay him on the exam table please.” Deaton was rubbing his chin.

Derek moved from his seat, placing Stiles gently onto the table. More gentle then Stiles had ever imagined him being.

Deaton approached once the alpha moved back. “Stiles can you hear me?” Deaton shone a light into his eyes. Stiles’ pupils dilated first then shrunk into slits, Deaton hummed again. Stiles nodded giving his answer as Deaton reached for his jaw. “Open up Stiles.”

Stiles did.

“Blood… Stiles is this your blood? Did you cough it up?” Deaton asked.

“No,” Stiles croaked, closing his eyes, “Derek’s.”

“Oh dear,” Deaton said, “Stiles did you swallow Derek’s blood?”

“A-accident,” Stiles said.                                                                

“Can you tell me what else hurts?” Deaton moved to look at Stiles’ arm.

“Stomach, burning… cramping.” Deaton hummed again. Stiles really wished he would stop that.

In the background, behind where Stiles was curled up there was a sharp inhale. Derek was taking in a scent. “Deaton,” Derek called.

Deaton looked up at him. Stiles could tell they were making eye contact just by the tenseness of the room.

“Look at this,” Derek finished after a minute.

Deaton walked around him and gave a sharp inhale of breath. He heard Deaton suck in a sharp breath. Deaton placed a hand on Stiles thigh pulling his leg up slightly. “When did this start?” Deaton asked.

“Just now,” Derek spoke, voice soft.

Stiles wasn’t sure what was going on, only that his stomach’s pain was slowly going away now, and the dull ache of his arm was threatening to become a sharp throb. He did know that he didn’t like being touched where the doctor was currently touching.

“What’s… going on?” Stiles slurred.

Deaton didn’t answer him. “I need to set his arm first; you will need to hold him down. Then I will examine him further.”

Derek grunted, and Stiles felt an arm wrap around his chest and lock in place, as it straightened his body out, laying him down flat. Stiles eyes widened as he felt Deaton grab his broken arm, realizing what was about to happen. Deaton didn’t give him a chance at protest, not even counting out before he cracked the bones back in place. Stiles screamed. Screamed louder then he had ever screamed in his life.

He wished he could pass out, but that didn’t happen. He wasn’t allowed that luxury. “I am going to give him a few numbing shots.” Deaton said as he wrapped a splint tightly in place. He felt the tale tell pin pricks on his arm and cringed away. “There you go Stiles, there you go.”

Stiles shook, cringing into Derek further.

Deaton appeared above him now. “Stiles I need you to listen, can you listen?”

It took a moment for Stiles to answer, “Yes.”

“Alright,” Deaton nodded giving Stiles a small smile. Stiles would never be tricked by that smile again. “Stiles I am going to have to do something that will be uncomfortable for you, but it is the only way to check for something that I may suspect to be the cause of your stomach okay.” Stiles nodded slowly. “I’m going to have to take your pants off and turn you around. Derek will most likely have to hold you down.”

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked.

“I will tell you once I prove or disprove my theory.” Deaton disappeared from sight.

Stiles felt a pair of hands unbutton his pants and bring down his zipper. There was something very clinical about it. Deaton pulled down his pants and his boxers. Then he and Derek slowly turned Stiles around to lie on his stomach, Deaton placing a folded towel under his hips.

“Derek,” Stiles heard himself whimper.        

“I got you Stiles,” Derek’s voice rumbled as he draped one arm across his back and another across his thighs.

Stiles heard a draw open to his left and then Deaton was back by him. “This will cause some discomfort Stiles.”

Then he felt a probe at his hole. He didn’t like it. He felt Deaton press two fingers in. Tears began to fall down his face. Derek began to make a crooning sound that vibrated like a purr.

“I know Stiles, you are doing so well.” Deaton said, his fingers moving around, again it felt clinical.

It was wrong though. Something was off. Stiles had, of course, fingered himself in the past, purely for experimentation. So he knew what his insides felt like, and this was wrong. There was something off about his insides. He felt Deaton’s gloved fingers catch on something.

“As I feared, you can help him up now Derek.” Deaton said as he wiped Stiles clean and stepped away.

Derek helped Stiles stand slowly so he could put his pants back on. When Stiles bent down to pull his pants up from his knees that’s when he saw it. What Derek and Deaton were talking about. There was a stain on his boxers and a smaller spot on his jeans. Blood… blood was staining his cloths. Blood that obviously came from his ass.

Derek helped a tired Stiles sit atop the table.

The pain was at a manageable level now. His arm numb and his stomach hardly causeing him any problems. His ashy burning hand were ignorable now, and the ache in his ass was only an imbarresment.

Stiles turned to Deaton, Derek a strong shadow to his left. “So doc, what’s the prognosis?”

“This isn’t going to be easy to explain, or easy to believe. Just know that what I am telling you is true.”

Stiles gave the doctor a watery smile. “Lay it on me then. Am I going to turn into a werewolf because I ingested Derek’s blood or something?”

Deaton shook his head at Stiles. “Not entirely.”

Derek growled. He was patient enough for the Doctor to talk in circles.

Deaton cleared his throat. “What you are, is called a Foreas, or as the packs like to call them the zeta.”

“I’m the sixth letter in the Greek alphabet?” Stiles asked.

Deaton chuckled. “I’m afraid no. As you already know the alpha runs the pack, they are the first, the leader. The beta is the second, or followers. And the omega is the last, or the outsider. This all coincides with the Greek alphabet’s organization. The zeta though has nothing to do with the number it represents but rather the number of offspring it can bear up to, at any one time. Foreas are rare and need certain circumstances to come about because they never really start as a werewolf. They always start as a spark. Which is what you are.”

Stiles looked at Deaton, his face blank his brain shut down, only taking the information in, processing it slower than he had ever processed anything before now.

“Under normal circumstances a Spark would just be transformed after being bitten, clawed, or ingesting blood, because the spark itself isn’t active. But if it is active, that’s when things get complicated. Something else happens. It’s a mystery in and of itself. The Spark takes a form between a Spark and a Werewolf, with the added advantage of being able to bear young.”

That’s the moment Stiles’ brain decided to catch up. “What! Are you saying I can get pregnant?” then a second later. “Did you say able to have six children at once? As in six children in one go?”

Deaton nodded. “Stiles you are more than likely already pregnant.” Stiles felt Derek freeze beside him.

“What do you mean? I haven’t even had sex yet!” Stiles flailed his one good arm.

“The initial consumption and turning of the Foreas is pivotal. Depending on the strength of both the Spark and Werewolf in question says a lot about how the pregnancy and mating of the pair shall play out. And as Derek is and Alpha and you as a Spark had the strength to pull this off on your first use of your powers means that you are most definitely pregnant. Whether it is only one baby or several depends on the amount of blood ingested.”

“Pregnant?” Stiles squeaked. He noticed Derek was still frozen behind him. “I haven’t even had sex yet. I’m pregnant, I’m a guy, and I didn’t even get to do the deed to make it happen.” Then something else clicked into place, “Mate… did you say mate?”

Deaton nodded.

Stiles began to cry again. He turned and hit Derek right in the face. Which hurt a lot. Like hitting a brick wall.

Dejected from Derek’s non-reaction he turned away.

Stiles looked struck, clutching his stomach, as Deaton continued to talk about exactly what he was; explaining that he was essentially two magical creatures. Apparently all humans had the capacity to use the spark, but only those who become aware and actively use it is a Spark. So fundamentally he became a Spark the moment he closed that ash circle tonight. Then not even minutes later he was transformed into another supernatural creature all together; half a Spark and half a Werewolf.

He didn’t have the ability to actively turn into a werewolf fully. Most likely the farthest he would get into a transformation would be claws, teeth, and creepy glowing eyes, according to Deaton. Upside—he wouldn’t have trouble with mountain ash, as it was needed in order to be a Spark as one of those primary tools he would use often to activate his power.

Deaton continued on with his speech about how rare Stiles was and how promising this would be for the pack, but Stiles’ focus wondered to his inner turmoil. What was he going to do? How was he going to live? How was he supposed to support these babies?

“Stiles?” Derek spoke for the first time since he heard the words: mate, pregnant, multiple. He could clearly hear Stiles’ heart rate sky rocket.

Stiles exploded turning to Derek. “What am I going to do? How am I going to support these babies? Where am I going to live? I need a plan. I need a job, I’ll have to drop out, get a job and hopefully finish school by way of night school.” Stiles jumped down from the table ignoring his pains and aches.

“Stiles!” Derek interjected. “You won’t have to worry for a few months, werewolf pregnancies take a few months longer than human pregnancies. You won’t show for a while. We can figure it out then.”

Stiles stopped his pacing for a minute to glare at Derek. “No, no I actually don’t currently have a place of residence. My car is where I am living at the moment. My dad gave me the title to my jeep, a prepaid cell, and told me to pack my stuff up in my room. He lost his job as sheriff and let me know that it was my fault.”

Derek jerked his arm around, “He can’t kick you out you’re a minor.”

“Uh yeah he can, I’m eighteen Derek.” Stiles said grim faced. “But look at it this way you didn’t impregnate a minor at least.”

Derek stumbled back, “What?” How? He knew Scott was only sixteen.

Stiles shrugged, “I was sick for a long time when I was a kid. I missed a lot of school. My mom was in the hospital at the same time. Me getting sick made her sicker because she had no immune system. That’s how I met Scott, he would be at the hospital with his mom every day after school and played with his little red toy car as he let me babble at him from inside my bubble.”

It took Derek a minute, “You’ll stay with me and Isaac then. I will start looking for a better place to live other than the station.”

“Derek, I don’t expect-“ a hand clamped over his mouth.

“No. My mate. My pups.” Derek growled. He pulled Stiles to him up against his chest. Stiles squeaked at the abruptness of the movement.


	2. Part 1: Kanima - Den of Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf.

Derek left Stiles to sleep on the couch in the vet’s office. He needed to have a place to bring his mate home to, but where? The old Hale house was burnt to a crisp and condemned, the only way to live there was to tear it down and rebuild, but that would take too long. The underground rail station was safe for a perpetually curious mate, bringing him there would be like asking for trouble. But where? Think Derek think.

There was one place. He hadn’t ever been there himself. The cottage in the middle of the Hale property, meant for mates in heat. But what was its condition? It was hardly ever used even before the fire, as it was the house that the new mated couples and any children they had to stay until they were invited to rejoin the Hale pack in the main house or until they found a home of their own. They hadn’t needed it for years as the pack never got too big for the main house to handle.

Turning from the room he headed for the office door, he had a jeep to pick up and a cottage to see.

“Isaac, call Erica and Boyd, tell them to meet me at the club,” Derek called over his shoulder. “And watch Stiles and Scott for me.”

Isaac nodded in his alpha’s wake, not knowing for sure what was going on. Derek had carried a nearly catatonic Stiles from the room and into the office, giving a sharp look when he went to ask what was going on.

Isaac picked his cell up from the counter behind the secretary’s desk and sat in the chair. He might as well get some paperwork done after he called. There was nothing better to do and Deaton had hired him on as a part time employee much like Scott.

It wasn’t until a little past noon that the alpha had come to get Stiles and Isaac. Scott had already left, not giving Deaton or Isaac a chance to tell him that Stiles was still there. Scott was so oblivious sometimes.

Derek came in looking worse for wear, covered in grim and dust.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Still out cold.”

“Deaton?”

“He left for a home visit about ten minutes ago. He said if you come back before then that Stiles has a checkup in three weeks and to let him know where we are living because he’ll make it a house call. He also gave me this,” Isaac held up an envelope, “To give to you.”

Derek grumbled. He then opened the envelope:

**Derek,**

**I am sure Isaac has already told you that Stiles has a checkup in exactly three weeks. I’ll make it a home visit so let me know where you are staying, Isaac has my number as does Scott and Stiles.**

**Scott checked out okay, he should be home now I think. He should also be grounded as his mother called and was very upset at him.**

**I wish to start Stiles on a pre-natal vitamin regimen, and shall have them by tomorrow, I am sure Isaac can bring them home after his shift.**

**There are symptoms that Stiles may start in the next three weeks due to the pregnancy. Morning sickness will be prominent I expect, along with bloating. He may suffer mild cramps, and then there will be mood swings. Try not to rile him or insight his anger, as he will no doubt be more aggressive then even a pregnant werewolf. Keep him calm, placate him.**

**Deaton**

Isaac waited for a moment before he asked, “Derek why does Stiles have an appointment with Deaton?”

Derek stopped in his tracks to the back office. “We will tell you when we get home, Erica and Boyd are waiting.” He opened the office door and quietly made his way to the sleeping boy, picking him up.

Fifteen minutes later found Stiles starting to wake in the back of the Camaro. He groaned then stilled as he realized he was in a moving vehicle. Peeking his eyes open he first glimpsed the trees rushing past the window, meaning that they were back on Hale property. He brought his head around to see Isaac in the front seat, looking back at him.

“Stop with the creepy-Peter-eyes, it gives people the wiggins.” Stiles mumbled and noticed Derek freeze in the driver seat.

Isaac turned to Derek for a translation. “My serial killing uncle that we killed; he had an uncomfortable fascination with Stiles and Lydia for reasons unknown.”

Isaac turned back to Stiles his eyes immediately turning from creepy to puppy.

“Don’t look at me like that either,” Stiles grumbled as he sat up. “Where are we going?” Stiles directed at Derek.

“The Hale Cottage, it hasn’t been used for years, even before the fire. It was for extended family.”

“Why haven’t you been staying there then?” Stiles asked.

“I didn’t think about it.” Derek grumbled. He seemed to be kicking himself for the same reason. “I had Erica’s and Boyd’s help cleaning it up, then I had the electricity turned on as well as turning on the water.”

“Lunch?” Stiles asked.

Isaac held up a bag of Chinese food.

“And we will go to the store to get something to make for dinner. It’ll give us more time to clean up the kitchen.” Derek offered.

Stiles was placated for the moment, wondering what the cottage would look like.

There arrived minutes later, Derek pulling to a halt just beside his jeep. At least he remembered to pick it up. Stiles moved to get out when Derek leaned over to help him. Stiles slapped his hand away.

“I am not an invalid, fucking deal with it, and get out of my space.” Stiles snapped.

Derek recoiled, silently wondering if mood swings started up that fast. Isaac watched the duo silently with a quirked eyebrow.

Stiles huffed and looked up to see where he would be living for an indefinite amount of time. It was cute, made with yellow tiling, white trim, and red door. Though it was filthy, that could be fixed. There was a wraparound porch and a second story, the roof missing a few tiles. All the windows were open and airing out the place, and Stiles could smell the musk. The planters at the front of the house were empty, and Stiles thought that maybe he should rectify that. But that was for another day.

“Your duffle is already inside in the bedroom.” Derek offered as he saw Stiles head for his jeep.

Stiles stopped short and turned back to Derek who was on the porch. He nodded, for once in his life not feeling up to talking. It was understandable he thought. As is, he had just received life changing news, whether that would be horrible, or whether it would be the best thing that ever happened to him, he didn’t know.

Turning on his heel, he walked the couple feet to the steps and onto the porch; Isaac, Erica, and Boyd already in the house waiting for them, Derek holding out his hand to Stiles at the door. Stiles paused at the hand, unsure if he should take it. He knew that in taking the hand he would be committing—committing to a lifetime of Derek, and his pack, of most likely being held to the title of Den Mother. Which, admittedly he was doing on occasion, when the need for that type of figure popped up. Who else was going to do it? Melissa—no she had no clue about werewolves and honestly wasn’t the type of woman that would take on the job willingly. Allison—no she was far too selfish, and was still yet a child herself. Lydia—she could handle it, handle the were-pups with an iron fist, but they wouldn’t handle nor tolerate her. Erica—again no, just no. Derek… couldn’t handle both the job of taking care of the paternal needs as well as maternal, and he knew it; which is why he commandeered Stiles for the job most times anyway. But could he handle it? Before he always had the right to back down, to go back.

Stiles gently placed his fingers in Derek’s hand, as if testing it. Derek let him.

So he could handle the job being given to him… could he handle Derek? Derek and him were irrevocably connected now, no matter what they choose. Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes. He could see the emotions Derek held back most days, clear in his eyes. There was hope, and worry. Derek had chosen and was leaving it up to Stiles. Derek had chosen him.

That sent a rush of unfamiliar emotions through his system. Not even Lydia instigated such a reaction from him before.

So could Stiles be with Derek? Well he certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes.

So Stiles asked the deal breaking question. How Derek answered would lead to their path of the future. “Do you trust me Derek?”

Do you trust me with you?

Do you trust me with your pack?

Do you trust me with your—my pups?

Do you trust me with your life, your future?

Do you trust me Derek?

“Yes,” he said with conviction.

And Stiles believed him. Because, Derek may have lied to Scott, but he had never lied to him. Not once.

“Alright,” Stiles let his usual grin spread across his face, and gripped Derek’s hand.

They let go as they walked into the living room where the pack was huddled around the coffee table, the Chinese food was put out. They hadn’t touched it yet, the alpha needing to take the first bite, but they all had extremely guilty looks on their faces, meaning they were trying to listen in on Stiles and Derek’s nonexistent conversation.

“Uh, can you tell us what is going on now?” Isaac asked.

Derek growled, he was in no mood.

Stiles gave them an appraising look. “We eat first so that beg bad alpha here is less irritated and less likely to rip you all to shreds, and so that I am less irritated and less likely to let him.”

The group as one, except Stiles and Derek froze, expecting Derek to rip Stiles to tiny pieces for the comment. Instead, to their utter horror, Derek went to go lounge in the recliner, while Stiles came over to the table. He grabbed to boxes and two pairs of chopsticks and went to sit at Derek’s feet, handing up the container to Derek and digging in himself.

Derek huffed but also went to eat his food.

They snapped out of it when both Stiles and Derek leveled them with a glare that almost had them whimpering. The food was devoured in a matter of minutes.

Stiles gave a pleased smile and sighed in relief. He hadn’t eaten for more than 24 hours, and he had been starving.

The three betas looked on expectantly.

“We have a lot to tell you.” Derek started but stopped unable to get anymore out.

Stiles took pity on him, after all if there was anything he was exceptional at it was rambling through awkward conversations while relaying all information needed. “The thing is last night… Do you remember how I placed that ash circle around the club?”

“Uh, yeah?” Erica said, and giving him a look that clearly said ‘duh’.

“Jackson made it out just before the circle closed,” he saw their eyes widen. “He charged me, and Derek came out of nowhere to protect me. Jackson threw him into me. Derek was bleeding.”

“Wait did like, Derek turn you or something?” Isaac asked.

“Uh something like that but not quite.” Stiles squeezed his nose, “Now shush this is hard enough to explain as it is.” Derek growled, warning the other three to quiet and listen.

“Derek, bleed into my mouth, but at the time my spark, that thing inside me that is kinda like magic but not, was still active as I had ash on my hand. So instead of turning me fully I became like a Spark-Werewolf hybrid. Now from what I understood of what Deaton told me, Spark hybrids are bearers, meaning we can and will get pregnant. Since Derek turned me I automatically became pregnant with his children, and his mate.”

Stiles shook his head, “Apparently there are criteria you have to fit to become such a creature. Deaton said we already had to be courting for this to even occur.”

“You listened to that? You were catatonic,” Derek asked.

“Nearly, mostly I was just processing.” Stiles turned to Derek. “How exactly were we courting?”

“Uh…” Derek looked like he was backed into a corner.

“He was mean to you,” Erica said, she looked shocked.

Stiles turned to give her a flat look, “And huh?”

“Like a boy pulling the pig-tails to the girl he likes,” Erica offered.

“Also in wolf mating habits, the pair that wants to mate with one another is aggressive toward each other, by being confrontational back you accepted the courtship.” Boyd shrugged as they all turned to look at him. “I looked up wolves and their behavior, since a lot of what I felt was new to me, and I couldn’t trust the internet on info about actual werewolves, I looked up wolf behavior. We are very similar to them.”

Stiles let his head fall into the crossed arms lying on his bent knees. Well crap.

“Does this like make you our mother?” Isaac asked, cocking his head.

Stiles went slack, his body going catatonic for only a second before he was up and going for Isaac’s throat. He felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist stopping him mid-flight as Isaac scrambled back and over the back of the couch.

“Kill,” Stiles seethed.

“Isaac, that’s a bit of a touchy subject for Stiles,” Derek said.

“Kill him,” Stiles had claws now, his eyes glowing faintly, his canines elongated. “Let me kill him Derek. I’m about to have more. One pup dying is okay.” Stiles made for a swipe.

“No Stiles.” Derek’s voice brooked no arguments. “Remember you like Isaac.”

“No, Scott likes Isaac,” Stiles was still struggling towards the whimpering teen that hid behind Boyd.

“I like Isaac,” Derek said.

“I-I didn’t mean to offend you,” puppy dog eyes rivaling Scott’s connected with his. “I just—never had a mother. I want one.”

And oh god that broke Stiles. He slumped fight leaving him. Derek’s hold weakened and Stiles used that chance to lever himself out of the grip. He was on Isaac in a second, hold him close, shushing him. “Shh, shh. You poor thing, I got you now, shh, shh.”

Isaac leveled his gaze to Derek questioning the sudden change in Stiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, feedback?


	3. Part 1: Kanima - The Beginnings of Nesting

_He was on Isaac in a second, holding him close, shushing him. “Shh, shh. You poor thing, I got you now, shh, shh.”_

_Isaac leveled his gaze to Derek questioning the sudden change in Stiles._

“I’ll make it quick,” Stiles crooned. A malicious smirk spread across his face. Just because Isaac could make him melt, did not mean he would fall prey to it. After all he had built up years of resistance to such tactics by way of Scott McCall.

Everyone sprang into action, Derek sprung across the room, grabbing and forcing Stiles to let go, as Erica and Boyd pried Isaac from Stiles’ clutches. Stiles whined in the back of his throat.

“What the fuck is wrong with him,” Erica asked outraged.

“His wolf most likely,” Derek offered. “He is different than us, more volatile. He isn’t pack yet so he can and will protect himself. Deaton said that Stiles wouldn’t have any trouble with full moons but, will have trouble all the time, more so right now until he finds something to ground himself. So until then we hope he finds it, and that he is fully incorporated into the pack. We also hope that pregnancy hormones don’t start up anytime soon.”

“You mean those aren’t pregnancy hormones?” Erica asked, eyeing the still raging Stiles as he snapped at Isaac.

“Uh, no,” he didn’t mention that he had thought they were at first. “Smell him, his hormones are changing but not heightened yet to even acknowledge he is pregnant.”

Boyd raised his hand, looking at Stiles, who was calming down. “Then how exactly do we know he is pregnant? He is a guy right? And he is a virgin; you can smell it on him.”

“There is a test Deaton preformed that proves it without a doubt, for the creature Stiles is turning into.”

Stiles was coming back to himself, though he didn’t let the aggressive visage drop, eavesdropping on the conversation, without their notice.

“And why is he going nuts? I didn’t mean to offend him that much?” Isaac, wide eyed, asked hesitantly as Stiles offered a growl. “I meant what I said.”

Derek looked down at the teen he was holding and sighed, “He may be pregnant, and he may have come to hold a caretaker role in this pack, but he is by no means a woman, which is what you are referring him to when you say as such. He is very much a male. What he is, has a name, a title, just as Mother or Father are a title.”

Boyd cocked his head in deliberation, Erica hummed in understanding, and Isaac gave Stiles another creep analyzing look.

“He is a bearer, but most would refer to him as Porteur.” Derek answered the unasked question.

“Is that French?” Boyd asked.

Derek smiled; Boyd was extremely smart if given a chance to communicate.

“Yes.”

Stiles huffed and extracted himself from Derek. He didn’t like this situation. He didn’t like the feeling of being only half in control of his destiny, and himself. It didn’t help that he had a raging beast inside him that was tearing at the inside of his brain. He had a headache, and he had the feeling that with the babies he wouldn’t be allowed to take any medicine, and then there was the fact it probably wouldn’t work anyway.

“Has anyone else notice that Stiles’ eyes glitter red?” Everyone else turned sharp eyes to Isaac. He shrugged, “They don’t glow like ours, they glitter or shimmer.”

Stiles closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. This whole situation was causing him to act out of character, and he kinda liked his character. He had a pretty awesome personality.

He took a moment to think. What would normal Stiles do? Think, think. He would move forward and make this house a proper home… err den? Stiles opened his eyes.  There was a small area behind the betas that had an empty shelf and desk. He would need to clean it, and also get the books he had accumulated over the short couple of months since Scott had become a werewolf, along with the rest of his things. That could be done tomorrow though, when his dad wasn’t home. What else? Derek said that they cleaned the majority of the house. He most likely focused on the bedrooms first. This house looked like they had around four bedrooms. One for Isaac and Boyd, one for Erica, one for a nursery for when the babies come, and one for… he didn’t want to think about that. Derek also said something about the kitchen, but Stiles doubted very much that it was up to standards, he would have to tell them what needed to be done most likely. Then there was food. They needed food for dinner tonight, and for a couple of days.

So his list was:

  1. Kitchen detail
  2. Getting food
  3. Checking bedrooms
  4. Cleaning workspace in living room



That was it for now, he would add things as they popped up.

He clapped, garnering everyones attention, and took off for the kitchen, Derek following right behind him and the betas a few feet behind him.

He glanced around the kitchen with a grimace. They wiped all the counters down, and moped once it looked like. He went over to the fridge and opened it. It was semi-clean. Then he opened the small freezer, it needed to be severely cleaned, then the big freezer right beside it, at least that one was spotless, except the large puddle that was freezing itself to the bottom. That would need to be moped up with a towel. Oh towels… and sheets. The ones here probably needed to be thrown out because of mothballs. He would get that at the store.

On the counter he spotted the cleaning supplies: disinfectants, Lysol wipes, Swiffer duster and mop, Windex, and hardwood floor cleaner. So he wouldn’t need cleaning supplies.

He walked over the cabinets and looked inside them. There were pots and pans, along with any other equipment and utensils he would need to make dinner, because he doubted any of the other three could make meals, except Isaac, who had been made to do as such for his father, and Stiles wasn’t going to make him do that when he was perfectly capable. There was a sponge and dawn soap by the sink, so he could set them to cleaning any pots, pans, plates, and utensils easily enough.

He turned around, taking in the whole kitchen now. It was an old country kitchen, the walls and cabinets painted a lavender like grey. The cabinet, doors, trim, and accents painted a faded and cracked yellow. The countertop was tiled with mix-matched yellow tiles, that would have had a glossy finish if all the grim was cleaned off them. The stove was an old electric, with a copper vent above it and there was no dishwasher. The floor was hardwood, and had a few scratches on it. Stiles looked over to the dining room table off to the side. It was hard wood, most likely cedar, and was detailed in vines. The right corner had gouges cut into them by what had to be werewolf claws. There were eight chairs surrounding the table all mismatched, and made of different styles and woods. Just behind the table was a long yellow shelf that was for either pictures of those decorative plates people seemed to fond of.

He could work with this kitchen. He looked back over to the wolves.

“Okay so,” Stiles clapped his hands together, rubbing them in a nervous gesture, “Game plan. Three people will stay here and clean to my specifications, while I go shopping with one other person.”

“Why do you get to go?” Isaac asked. “Anyone of us could go instead.”

“I am pregnant,” Stiles deadpanned.

“You can’t use that excuse,” Isaac pushed looking to Derek.

“I can use that ‘excuse’ for however long I am pregnant dumbass.” Stiles gritted his teeth.

“I concur,” Erica grinned.

“Of course you do,” Isaac mumbled.

Stiles ignored him. “Okay so first, the inside of fridge needs to be cleaned out, spotless, and sparkling. The little freezer needs this as well, and the big freezer just needs that puddle at the bottom moped up.” Stiles walked over to the counters, “Everything needs to be taken out of the cabinets and put on the table. Then the inside of the cabinets and the counters need to be spotless and clean. Then the stuff, all of the stuff on the table will need to be washed, and scrubbed until you can see your face in it, and put away. Then the table needs to be wiped down as well as the chairs. And last the floor needs to be moped.” Stiles finished with a flourish.

“Who do you want to go with you?” Derek asked.

“Erica,” Stiles smiled.

“You just picked her because she sided with you earlier,” Isaac stated petulantly. Stiles had the feeling Isaac was going to be a handful.

“Solidarity sister,” Stiles grinned.

“Huh.”

“Also, I don’t want you to come with me because I will most certainly kill you, Derek and I need to be apart from one another for a while to think over our… relationship, and I trust Boyd more than both of you combined to actually do the job to my specifications. And Erica doesn’t have a lick of cleaning sense about her.” He felt he explained well enough. He held out his hand to Derek who looked at it questioningly. “Come on I know you have like at least four credit cards on your person, and I don’t have the money to pay to feed you all.”

“Hmm,” Derek reluctantly handed Stiles a card.

“How many beds do we have here?” Stiles asked.

“We have one king size, for the master downstairs and two twins for the other bedroom downstairs. And four sets of bunks, two sets for each bedroom upstairs.”

Stiles nodded. He grabbed Erica’s arm and headed out the front door. He had some shopping to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but here you go.


	4. Part 1: Kanima - Meatloaf

Stiles looked at the carts, then back at his jeep, trying to decide how he was going to fit all of the things he purchased in the jeep. He shrugged and began to heft things into the back, not really caring for the puzzle of it and hoping for the best. He began to lift another load up into his hands when Erica showed up, grabbing the bags from his grasp.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” she sing-songed.

“I am no an invalid,” Stiles barked at her.

These people were starting to get on his nerves. The only he seemed to not be annoyed at the moment was Boyd, and that would only last if he made it home and the kitchen was clean like it was supposed to be. Growling he turned away from her, breathing hard.

“Why don’t you go get us some ice cream for us?” Erica asked. “I’ll take care of the groceries.”

“Whatever,” Stiles grumbled as he walked off to the Creamery in the strip center beside the store.

Stiles let the breath she had been holding go. Stiles had been different since she had gotten in the car with him. He had been bitter and temperamental. Not at all like the Stiles, she had admired at school. Not that she could blame him. If she found out that she was going to have a baby at her age she would probably act the very same, and she was a girl. So his trial in coming to an understanding of how this was his life now, was more than fair.

She huffed and took out her cell, better to warn the troops before they are stormed.

It rung for a minute before she could hear Derek, “No Isaac, I will talk to them, give me that damn phone.” There was a crackle and a whimper before Derek’s full attention was on the phone. “Yes.”

“I’m just letting you know we will be headed your way soon, and I advise you to have the kitchen spotless. Stiles is being a bit… temperamental.”

“What did you do?” Derek’s voice was accusatory. Like this was her fault. If it was anyone’s fault, the blame rested solely on his shoulders, with his magically reacting blood-sperm.

“Nothing,” Erica said. “He is just having a tough time, I’m sure once he calms down and gets a chance to evaluate the situation, research his problem, and come up with a plan, he will be back to regular old Stiles with only a _slightly_ higher urge to kill people.”

“Stiles had a strong capacity to kill people before, just didn’t have the strength to pull it off.” Derek huffed and hung up the phone.

She turned and began to pile the goods into the jeep. Minutes later she was finished and Stiles was there holding out a strawberry cone for her as he licked at a puking green colored ice cream. She sniffed.

“Why does your ice cream smell like avocado?” Erica asked.

“Because it is avocado flavored,” Stiles said simply.

She gave him an incredulous look. “Cravings?”

“No,” Stiles looked miffed, “I always get this flavor. Its Scott’s favorite too.”

She hummed and got into the passenger side of the jeep. It was a bit cramped as she had the back with the three dozen eggs and the four loaves of bread in her lap, but she would be fine. She had asked him why they needed that much food when they were shopping.

“Has your appetite increased since becoming a werewolf, because I know Scott’s has? And when Derek was staying at my house he ate for at least five obese people at each meal.”

So she consented and went to go get his eggs from the shelf, after all he had a point. They ended up buying enough for a small army, but it would probably only last three days. And she and Boyd weren’t even staying there permanently.

They made it home in a matter of minutes, Stiles speeding, and rushing to get home. He was just tired and by the time he made it home it would be time to start dinner.

When he got out of the car he slammed the door and then cringed. His attitude was leaving much to be desired. He needed to fix that. He couldn’t be pissed all the time. It wasn’t in him to be a bitter, brooding figure. The pups already had one of those in their lives, they did not need two.

“Hey Erica,” he turned to the girl that was standing off to the side, almost like she was wary of him.

“Stiles?” she asked.

“I am going to go for a short walk to clear my head. I will be back in ten maybe fifteen minutes, do you think you and the rest can get everything put away?”

“Sure Stiles,” she stepped forward, “Are you okay?”

“I need a minute by myself, I haven’t had a minute to process this whole thing and its making me brood like Derek… and one Derek around is enough don’t you think?” He gave her a wide grin. He could see her visibly relax, like she had been waiting for him to either take some time to wrap his head around this whole situation, or like she is relieved he didn’t explode _because_ of the situation.

Stiles turned from her and the house and broke out into a fast paced walk. As he reached the tree line he sped up until he was actually running. He got three quarters of a mile out and realized that he wasn’t winded, or even sweating. He finished up the mile, and how he knew it was roughly a mile he had no idea. It was strange, but a strangeness that he liked.

Stiles came to a stop by a stream that he knew was close to the Hale Manor. He plopped down on the ground and huffed.

Hadn’t he wanted to be like Scott, hadn’t he loathed Scott because he gained so much, leaving Stiles in the dust. He had felt jealousy and rage towards his best friend for some time, but only in his bedroom, only when he was alone and could let his dark emotions flair to life and wreak havoc on his brain. That was until… until Derek made his way into his private space, taking from him his sanctuary. Then he had to lock down and destroy the emotions that he had no place to let out. Though they didn’t die completely. They snagged onto him, catching him in way of his snarky comments and constant pessimism toward any and all obstacles.

It is funny to think though, that most people did not catch onto it. They saw his sunny nature, his hyper activity and automatically thought that he was an optimist, ignoring his comments or just not hearing the truth behind them. Or maybe even screwing them around and making them fit into his perspective of what they saw him as.

Only Derek had really caught on.

And now his thoughts were wondering… what was he thinking about before? Oh yes what had been happening, how he had been jealous of Scott but then had to lock it away. Derek happened, he lock and diminished his emotions, and then Peter happened.

Peter who offered him the bite. Peter had said that he was lying when he said he hadn’t wanted the bite, and he had been partially. But it was true; he hadn’t wanted the bite… not from Peter at least. Never from Peter. He had enough crazy in his brain without adding Peter’s crazy to it. And he knew, for a fact, that who you were turned by impacted who were on a fundamental level.

Like Scott, he was plain before the bite. He had no personality; he didn’t think for himself, he was a puppy. Then he gets bit, and suddenly he gets an IQ, and turns into a schemer. Scott wasn’t a schemer, hadn’t had the ability, or brain power. Stiles was the schemer.

The only reason they were such good friends was because Scott used to lack in intelligence, and was the only one to be able to put up with Stiles when he was younger. The teacher was the one to put them together when he came back to school.

Yeah sure Scott hung out with him at the hospital, but Stiles had always thought the other boy childish.

Then when he was better, it was like he hadn’t been able to stop moving and Scott was the only one who could tolerate it. A couple years later when Stiles had calmed, and had the ability to make other friends, he had chosen to stay with Scott to look after the boy.

And what had Scott done? He had left Stiles behind. Stiles growled then shook his head.

This wasn’t what he needed to be thinking about. He needed to think about his situation.

He was kicked out. He had nowhere to go. Except… the cottage flashes before his eyes, brooding Derek cracking a small smile, Isaac being obnoxious, Erica pushing both the boys playfully, Boyd actually talking… home.

He feels as if his breath is taken from him as the thought hits him… home. He has one, even if a bit unconventional. He lets a smile grace his features and stands up to begin his jog back to the house.

It’s not just them though, or the cottage. He stops and looks down at his stomach.

It’s his babies too.

His babies… his and _Derek’s_ babies.

He is going to be a dad, or what was it that Derek had called him? A porteur… a bearer with a French title.

He didn’t know if he was ready for parenthood, but he could be. He could get ready, or as ready as any soon to be parent would be when they found they were expecting. He had wanted children, lots of children… eventually. Though he had thought that, that was out of his reach.

He had a crush on Lydia for, forever, and just recently realized it wasn’t really a crush. He admired her really. Admired her strength and her wit. Admired her personality. He wanted to be her, he realized. 

No recently he had realized that he was gay. Derek had been the one to bring about this revelation. It was when Stiles caught himself checking the hulking figure out, then when the dreams came, pleasant, wild, sexy dreams.

He had thought himself bi then. But when he looked back at Lydia and realized he didn’t fantasize about her the way he did Derek… well he then tried to fantasize about all the other girls he had come across and that didn’t work. Then he tried Danny, and Jackson, and Boyd. His reaction was significantly more excited than with any girl, but nowhere near how he felt for Derek.

It was decided then that his was gay.

Then came the fears: his dad’s reaction, Scott’s reaction, Derek’s reaction.

After that he had realized he wouldn’t have any children. There would be no Auden, or Blair, or little Lyrly. (Yes he knew his name choices to be unconventional—but what did you expect?) He could adopt but that wasn’t the same. Of course he would treat them like his own, and he had figured he would adopt after having his own, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted one—or a few—of his own.

But that was a possibility now. No not a possibility, an inevitability.

That brought a smile to his face.

So conclusion: he may not be ready, but he would be happy about this.

And he wasn’t obligated to tell his dad, or explain how this whole situation came about. Not for a while at least, or never at all. Though the last thought did hurt very much he could deal.

He looked up and found himself in the clearing that the cottage stood. Just as he stepped out of the trees and began his trek up to the house the door slammed open.

“Porteur!” the excited cry that could only be Isaac rang throughout the clearing. A second later, Stiles found his arms full of the boy. It would seem that even through Stiles irritation, Isaac was determined to be excited and happy about the new addition to the pack.

“Isaac!” Stiles yelled just as excitedly, like he would do with his seven year old nieces. Stiles had a funny feeling that Isaac had in some ways, not matured past that of a seven to ten year old, most likely stemming from his abuse, and in other ways aged beyond his years. He picked the other boy up and twirled him, setting him down.

“What’s for dinner? Derek left, and so did Erica and Boyd, they had to get back home, and Derek didn’t make anything before he left, and and...” Isaac trailed off as Stiles held up a hand.

“Derek left?” Stiles asked.

“Scott called,” Isaac nodded. “He said he would be back soon, that he would tell you about it when he got home.”

Stiles smiled, “Alright. How does meatloaf and potatos sound for dinner, with maybe some stemmed veggies?”

“I haven’t had meatloaf before,” Isaac said.

“No?”

“My dad didn’t like it, or at least that’s what he said when I asked about it.”

“Well you’ll love it.” He knew Isaac would because he had seen him eat meatballs and they were roughly the same thing. “Let’s get in the house. And while I make dinner you can make the beds.”

Isaac agreed happily, a smile adorning his face, “Yeah.”

Stiles had dinner done after twenty minutes of prep, and forty minutes of cooking. Isaac, who had finished all the beds in fifteen minutes and putting all the towels in the wash for good measure, had sat at the kitchen table and watched Stiles cook. He had a funny grin on his face that gave Stiles the creeps, not because it was creepy, but because it was filled with expectation and hope.

Stiles heard Derek pull up after listening to the car approach for the last ten minutes. “Porteur, Derek’s home.” Isaac said helpfully.

Stiles nodded, “Why don’t you go get him.” Stiles bent down to get the meatloaf from the oven. He heard Isaac get up from him seat and head for the front door.

Isaac had been calling him that all afternoon and Stiles hadn’t even realized it until after the third time he had said it. He let it go, after all that was what he was. He hoped beyond hoped that Isaac would start to call Derek daddy. That would be hilarious and so worth being called Porteur.

Stiles placed the steaming meatloaf on the bar atop an oven mite. He picked up a knife and sliced huge slices into the dish. He moved to grab plates from the cabinets and put them on the counter. He dished out two slices of meatloaf a piece, then a helping of mashed potatoes, and a serving of steamed cauliflower and broccoli. He salted the vegetables lightly and then grabbed the plates with an expert hand and placed them on the table. He wasn’t paying attention to what was going on outside, enjoying his quiet.

Outside Isaac practically skipped over to Derek, the older male used to Isaac’s mood by now, and unbothered by his childishness.

“Derek,” Isaac greeted with a smile.

Derek looked him over as he approached. “Stiles didn’t kill you after the others left?”

“No,” Isaac said as if he thought Derek silly for the suggestion. “He came back from his walk, and it was like he was happier, and he made dinner as I made the beds and put the towels in the wash.”

“Hn,” was Derek’s un-response. “How is he? Erica said earlier that he was in a testy mood.”

“He is better, and lets me call him porteur, and he hums when he cooks.” Isaac reported.

Derek turned from the boy and walked into the house, immediately assaulted by the aroma of meatloaf and potatoes, his favorite. How had he not noticed that smell earlier?

Derek walked into the kitchen just as Stiles was placing three cups of water on the table.

“I wanted juice,” Isaac said in nearly a whine.

Stiles looked up at Derek, then beyond to Isaac. “No, juice is for lunch. Which you know, you have had dinner at my house before.”

“I thought that was because of your dad not needing sugar,” Isaac cocked his head.

“You don’t need sugar either,” Stiles mumbled, but both Derek and Isaac heard him.

“Derek lets me have whatever I want to drink.” Isaac stated.

“And then he sends you off to bother Scott and myself when you get a sugar high,” Stiles said. He suddenly felt very much like a parent. It made him dizzy, so he sat down. “And now I live with you and I won’t tolerate it especially since I have to deal with being on a permanent sugar high anyway, and now not even my pills will work because of werewolf metabolism or something like that. And even if they did work, I can’t take them because of the baby—babies.”

Isaac huffed about to argue when Derek shot him a glare. He sat down with a whimper, which caused Stiles to glare at Derek.

“Alright tuck in.” Stiles said, grabbing his fork and waiting for Derek to eat the first bite.

~*~

Stiles was in the master bedroom that he and Derek were supposed to share, though Derek would be on the long sofa against the wall, putting away his clothes and Derek’s in the dresser and closet when Derek walked in. Stiles looked up from his chore seeing Derek sit on the newly blanketed bed.

“What can I do for you Derek?”

“I saw Scott earlier,” Derek stated.

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed, “And?”

“Well we talked about needing a new plan, but have no idea of how to go about it.”

“See that’s the problem right there.” Stiles looked over his shoulder at him.

“What is?” Derek asked.

“You two think you are the ones to come up with the plans.” Derek cocked his head. “You aren’t. I am the one to come up with the plans, or at least the ones that work, and both you and Scott take credit for them.”

“So you come up with a plan,” Derek grumbled.

“I’m working on one,” Stiles grinned at him. “Now what else did you talk about?”

“Scott thinks I’m keeping something from him.” Derek states.

“You are.” Stiles makes a ‘duh’ face at him. “Me.”

“No, I mean he thinks I’m keeping something about the Kanima from him. I’d tell him about you if he’d actually asked.” Derek said.

“And you aren’t?”

“No.”

Stiles went to sit by Derek, “I have a theory about that.”

“About what?” Derek asked.

“About why Scott doesn’t trust you, about why he keeps things from even me, about his change in personality.” At Derek’s nod to continue he said, “You said before when I asked that the one who changes you is leaves a bit of themselves behind.” At Derek’s affirmative grunt he says, “I think Peter gave Scott some of his crazy. Like his paranoia and scheming, because Scott honestly didn’t have it in him before the bite.”

“That makes sense,” Derek nods.

Stiles smiled at him and got back up to finish his self-appointed chore. “Well I need to finish this. I need to get up early before school to go get my stuff from my house before school.”

“After school, you Erica, Isaac, and Boyd need to be at the metro station I have some stuff to go over with you.” Derek states as he lies down on the couch, grabbing a pillow off the bed.

“Alright.” 


	5. Part 1: Kanima - First Kiss

Stiles pried his left eye open. He hated that he still had lacrosse practice during spring break, it made for early mornings and late nights. But admittedly he had been experiencing that for a while now, with all the supernatural happening in Beacon Hills. He made a shuffling movement toward his alarm clock, groaning.

“Turn that thing off,” Stiles started at the grumbled command. He sat up, and saw Derek flung over the couch, his arm across his eyes and his shirt rumbled up to his chest. They sight made Stiles breath hitch ever so slightly, and he had to clear his throat. He reached over and turned his alarm off, getting out of bed.

“Time to get up Mr. Alpha Wolf; you’re going to probably go get Erica and Boyd as they most likely won’t make their way to the school. It’s spring break after all.” Stiles said as he turned away to the dresser. He grabbed an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Derek grunted at him, huffing as he sat up. Stiles turned away from him, he had to get dressed and he knew Isaac was already in the only bathroom, he could hear the shower running. Derek looked up just as Stiles stripped himself of his sleep shirt.

Derek’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen Stiles shirtless, even when he lived with the boy, but he knew that most of those defined muscles were new and due to his transformation. Though he was sleeker then all the other male betas and himself, closer to Erica if he was being truthful. And god was he beautiful. Derek’s eyes roved of their own free course, from Stiles’ elegant long neck, to his strong shoulders, down his arching spin, and jutted hips, to lastly his pert ass only covered by a pair of boxers. Then the thought of Stiles just as he is, strong, elegant, and sleek, with a rounded belly glowing from the sheer amount of hormones running through his system. Derek almost groaned.

He saw Stiles cock his head and knew instantly that Stiles had smelt his arousal, though he most likely had no idea what the scent was. He made a hasty departure from the room.

“Going for a run, take Isaac with you.”

Stiles, who had just lifted his shirt up over his head, turned to the door curious at Derek’s behavior and yelled an affirmative. He finished putting his jeans on and grabbed his duffle as he walked out the door. On his way down the hall he knocked on the bathroom door. “You got five minutes before I leave, and Derek won’t take you to practice so you better hurry up.” He smiled as he heard the shower cut off and walked into the living room.

~*~

Stiles huffed as he hefted his equipment back into the locker room. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Lydia approach Jackson and grimaced. Jackson was dangerous and he didn’t like his friends to walk their way into trouble as many of them were prone to do. He turned keeping them in view but thinks over the revelation he had while running. He had to look at the yearbooks again, and try and find the connection, he had a feeling that he had found it before, that it was there and he hadn’t realized it at the time.

He pulled his shirt over his head and nodded to Isaac, it was time to get going. He noticed Lydia back away slowly from Jackson and walk away. He moved to walk past the boy, Isaac following just behind him.

“We gotta get to the bus depot,” Stiles said, as they walked through the parking lot. “But you gotta do me a favor as I drive there.”

“What?” Isaac asked.

“I have a few yearbooks in the box with the books in the back, I need you to find them and get them out for me.”

“What about my seatbelt? I could go through the window you know.” Isaac chirped at him.

Stiles gave him a look, “Uh, you are a werewolf, you heal, I’m not worried.”

“Thanks porteur, that makes me feel so very loved,” Isaac laughed.

“I should hope so,” Stiles said as he got into the jeep.

He drove in silence as Isaac rifled through the box in the back, pulling the yearbooks one by one into his lap.

As they reached the depot Isaac turned and asked, “How in the world did you get all these?”

“Stole ‘em from the library.” Stiles said as he took the stack from Isaac.

“Do you do that often?” Isaac asked, cocking his head. “Steal I mean.”

Stiles paused, “I-uh I may be a bit of a clepto…”

Isaac turned back to him, “Where you the one that stole Coach’s running heart monitor that he made us run twenty laps for?”

“I may have,” Stiles said evasively. Isaac snorted. “Okay, yes. I was helping Scott learn his anchor.”

Isaac grabbed Stiles’ shoulder, “You mean you taught Scott control? Before you actually became a werewolf?”

Stiles shrugged, “Well yeah, now let’s get inside. I have to look over these.”

Isaac followed him into the building. When they walked in Derek was bent over a chest. Stiles went to the steps and plopped down. He needed to figure this out so his mind can move onto bigger problems… like having babies, or is it puppies. Oh god he might be having a litter. Fucking A!

 Stiles shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. He had another problem that took precedence. He flipped through the second yearbook he picked up, hearing Derek talk to the pups but not really listening.

He heard mention of a triskele and its mean—Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Then he sees the picture. It had everyone that had been killed. And they were all wearing their swimsuits… whoever was controlling Jackson is after the 2006 swim team.

“Derek,” Stiles looked up as the trio and their alpha looked to them their conversation tapering off. “I know what the master of the Kanima is after.”

“What’s that Stiles?”

Stiles lifted up the yearbook and showed the Alpha the picture, “The 2006 Swim Team.”

“My dad coached that team,” Isaac said.

“Yeah,” Stiles turned to him, “Do you know of anyone with a grudge against the team?”

Isaac cocked his head, “That was the year my father took them to nationals or something.”

“Anything else?” Derek demanded.

“Uh, well,” Isaac sat back on his heels to think. “There was one incident that happened that year. My father called it an accident actually.”

“And?” Stiles urged.

“Uh well there was… you know the kid Matt?” Stiles nodded. “He came over to the house the night they were partying because of the big win. We were supposed to be trading comic books, I had a first addition batman-“

Stiles cut him off, “Do you still have it?”

“Uh—yes.” Isaac said.

“Then can I look at it sometime or-“

“Stiles!” Derek commanded.

“Sorry,” Stiles bowed his head, “It’s just, he has a first addition Batman.”

“Stiles,” Derek reprimanded again. “Continue Isaac.”

“Ri~ght,” Isaac looked between the two, “So Matt came over and he went around back when he heard the music. The next thing I know he’s in the pool screaming at the top of his lungs that he can’t swim. I watched him sink and he didn’t come up for a whole minute then dad had him out of the water and he wasn’t breathing. Dad did CPR, and he came back. I don’t know what happened after that, my brother made me go inside, but Matt wouldn’t talk to me after that.”

Stiles hunched forward, “That is definitely probable cause.” He ripped the page out of the yearbook and folded it up. “Well if you all excuse me, I have evidence to deliver and a party to attend.”

Isaac jumped up, as Erica stepped forward and said, “Hey why do you get to leave.”

Stiles cocked his head, “Uh you three still need to learn control.”

“And you don’t,” Erica protested.

“I teach control,” Stiles spoke grinning. “And are you gonna try and stop me from leaving?” The question was directed at Derek even though he was looking at Isaac and Erica. His eyes began to glitter red.

“I’ll walk you out,” Derek said, walking to him. Stiles walked out to his jeep feeling Derek’s heat just on his back.

Stiles turned just as he reached his jeep leaning against the door and suddenly Derek was there… in his bubble… inches from his face.

“Are you doing okay?” Derek asked.

“Sure,” Stiles shrugged, “It’s still sinking in and all, but really yeah I think I’m okay. Or at least I will be.”

“Hn,” Derek hummed.

“Well how are you doing Mr. Big Bad Wolf?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged.

Stiles looked down at his hands, “Hey,” he looked up into Derek’s eyes, “Where do we stand? I mean where do we go from here? You said we were mates, does that just mean life partners that happen to have and raise children together… or are we—can we become more than that.” Stiles took a deep breath and just went for it. “I would like to be more than that, I would like a relationship.”

Derek was frozen for a minute and Stiles was afraid he broke him. Then he took a deep breath and gave Stiles a small smile. “I would like to be more.”

“I want to take it slow though,” Stiles amended. “There is just a lot to process, I haven’t even had sex yet and I’m pregnant.”

Derek nodded, he leaned in further. “Would kissing you right now be moving too fast?”

“No, no I don’t think that, that would be moving too fast. Just fast enough I reckon.”

Derek let out a rumbling growl, seizing Stiles by the waist and pulling him against his own hard frame. Stiles felt his breath hitch and his knees weaken… and Derek hadn’t even kissed him yet. Derek moved forward, moving fast towards his lips, and at the same time going excruciatingly slowly. When their lips touched for the first time, Stiles felt lightening surge through him. He felt his spark burst to life and a fire start in his belly just as his body slackened. He felt as if his life had just stopped and started at the same time.

When Derek pulled away, Stiles belatedly realized he had stopped breathing as he took gulps of breath. Looking up he saw Derek was hunched over him, breathing hard, eyes screwed together tight, and his visage was decidedly animalistic.

“Derek?” Stiles asked once his breathing was semi-normal.

“Just a second,” Derek was still hovering over him, fists balled tightly, and held firmly against the jeep.

“Alrighty then.”

When Derek relaxed and opened his eyes he looked at Stiles. “You sorely test my control.”

“Oh,” for once in his short life Stiles felt speechless.

“Yeah,” Derek said.

“So you find me attractive?” Stiles asked, grinning up at Derek.

Derek let out a short laugh, like he was caught off guard. He pushed of the jeep, “I’ll see you later Stiles.”

Stiles watched his new—boyfriend? baby-daddy? lover? hunk of muscle?—walk back into the depot. He sighed and hefted off his jeep, opening the door and sliding in. He picked up his backpack and riffled through it taking out an envelope, paper, and a pen.

He penned out a message to his dad about looking into the evidence and a one Matt Daehler and his motive. He just had to drive by the house and leave it on the doorstep before heading to Lydia’s for the party.

 


	6. Part 1: Kanima - Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's Party, and secrets revealed.

Stiles stood by his jeep in Lydia’s driveway. Allison was just up ahead of him and standing there and not making a move toward the house, and Scott was lurking up by the house waiting for either Allison or Stiles to get there so that he wasn’t alone.

Stiles looked up at the sky and saw the moon. He felt it but his urges and anger wasn’t any different than it was before, so he felt safe to say that his reactions while becoming more volatile in his daily life wouldn’t be horrendous on nights of the full moon. Looking back to the house he hefted the huge box up into his arms and put a smile on his face so as not to bring attention to his unusual behavior and an for the front door.

Lydia greeted him with a look that spoke volumes… of what, he wasn’t entirely sure, but hey he’d role with it. He shoved the box into the too small door and put it in the foyer, having a feeling that his present would most likely become the present table. Looking back as Allison and Scott walked in, he smiled, because yes they did place their gifts atop his. He shrugged.

The party was dull to start off with and Lydia kept pushing drinks into his hand that he placed back on the trey.

Eventually he pulled out his phone and called ‘Foxy Mama’ and her friends to get the party started. It worked.

He was sitting by the pool, Scott was off moping about his and Allison’s failing relationship when Lydia approached him.

“Alright Stiles, why aren’t you drinking?” Lydia asked.

Stiles looked up at her cocked head, “I just can’t Lydia.”

“Nonsense,” she said smiling at him before pushing forward as he opened his mouth. The drink sloshed into his mouth and he felt himself spit it out, coughing.

“Lydia! What exactly, does I can’t mean to you? I seriously can’t!” Stiles wiped his mouth and spit out more of the drink.

“Geez Stiles loosen up,” Lydia shrugged.

He jumped up from his seat and pushed past her. He shouldn’t have come tonight. He walked into the house avoiding the crowd as best he could when he spotted Matt cornering Allison into a room.

That was it, the very last straw to his patience. He walked over to the door just as Allison was trying to get past Matt. He made to grab her. Which Stiles knew would be bad, her reactions to being grabbed had been ingrained into her. Meaning the perpetrator usually ended up on the ground with a 50/50 chance of keeping his favorite appendage. He grabbed Matt’s wrist and pulled the boy back out of the door frame.

“I don’t think she appreciates you touching her.” Stiles growled at him.

Matt’s wrist was still in Stiles grasp and he looked up into Stiles’ eyes, his own widening. “You’re one of them? I thought you were normal.” So he knew more about the supernatural then the Kanima.

Stiles leaned in, “Oh no Matt,” Stiles gave him a feral predatory grin, “I am something far more powerful than any werewolf or Kanima.”

Matt pulled from Stiles’ grasp as Stiles shocked him with his spark, backpeddleing fast and falling on his ass. Stiles smirked at him and closed the door. He turned to see Allison had backed up.

“Stiles?” Allison asked in a low soft voice.

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked hoarsely, “Just give me a minute.” He walked over to the bed and sat down his head in his hands.

“What happened?” Allison asked.

Stiles let out a dry laugh. “So much Allison.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

He looked up as she sat by him on the bed her hand on his shoulder. “You won’t believe me if I told you. This is weird by even supernatural standards.”

She smiled at him sadly, “Try me.”

He let out a breath, “I’m pregnant.”

She bubbled, and tried to keep the laughter from spilling out. “Wha-I mean,” she tried.

“No seriously,” his eyes must have struck something because she immdiatly sobered.

“What!?” She shook her head, “How is that even possible? You’re a guy? Not even male werewolves have the ability.” She paused, “Unless you have another secret you’d like to share with me?”

“No I am a guy and I am pregnant,” Stiles summed up. “It’s possible because I am also a Spark and hold an energy inside me.”

“A Spark?” Allison’s eyes widened.

“Yeah it’s like a-“

“No, I know what a Spark is,” she urgently whispered. “Do you know how rare those are? They are the only creature that hunters will try and marry into their families. And your pregnant? That means you have been elevated to another species all together! You have to be a Spark werewolf hybrid! Oh My God Stiles!” Her voice was steadily rising as she went on.

“Chill Allison, I know all that,” Stiles shushed her.

“Does Scott know?”

“No, I haven’t told him yet, he’s had a rough couple of days,” Stiles shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Allison’s brow furrowed.

“Well your mom tried to kill him that night at the club,” Stiles didn’t feel a lick of guilt for letting the cat out of the bag. Better Allison know now, and not try and get revenge on Derek later… because then Stiles would have to kill her, and he’d really rather not.

Allison sat dumbstruck. Then a voice that cracked she asked, “Did anything else happen?”

“Derek bit her when she attacked him as he was saving Scott,” Stiles was proud about how matter a fact he was being.

“Oh,” her eyes dimmed.

“You can’t kill Derek though because he’s my baby-daddy, lover, mate, thing now, and if you try I’ll kill you,” Stiles nodded to her.

She took her hand from his shoulder, her eyes widened, and maybe his voice was a touch to harsh.

“I won’t, I-“ Allison tried.

“Shh, it’s okay Allison, I’m glad you wouldn’t try. I am very fond of you, and well,” he shrugged, “I wanna keep you around.”

“Stiles,” her voice squeaked, eyes watering. “You, I, my mom, Derek…” she whimpered.

“It’s okay to be confused Aly,” Stiles pulled her to him. “I’m confused too after all. But I do consider you pack, and I wouldn’t want you torn away from us because your family decide that their thought processes are the only way to go about living a daily life.”

They sat there for a few minutes before Allison’s phone buzzed, she looked down at it and frowned. “It’s my dad; he wants me at the hospital.”

“Go then, just know I’m only a call away alright,” she nodded to him as she walked out the door.

Stiles huffed and jumped back on the bed, closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, only that he had been there for a while when Scott burst into the room.

Stiles flew up, “What?”

“Uh, Matt’s the Kanima’s master!” Scott rushed out, “And Lydia’s missing. And and the cops are on their way. And and and Derek called and left a message, he needed help or something.”

Stiles gave him a look.

Scott fidgeted.

“Mmm,” Stiles began before his own phone buzzed. He looked down and frowned at who it was. Answering, “Dad?”

“Stiles could you come down to the station and explain exactly how you figured all this out, and bring Isaac so he can make a statement. I’ve already talked to Melissa, she identified Matt being at the scene in the hospital.” The voice was gruff on the other side of the line.

“Uh, yeah dad. Isaac won’t be able to come till morning though, but I can be there in ten.”

“Fine.” Click.

Stiles looked down at his phone, and huffed. He looked up at Scott, “You wanna take a trip to the station with me before heading to Derek?”

“Alright,” Scott said.

Stiles leapt up off the bed, and vaguely realized in a couple of months that, that particular maneuvering would be impossible.

_Note to self… get sexed up before you are unable to move because you have a watermelon on steroids for a stomach._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short... I'm sorry, but I'm kinda writing when I have time and then posting when I come to a good end point, whether it's four pages or fourteen it's honestly up in the air.


	7. Losing It

He herded Scott to the jeep, noticing, not for the first time that Scott was easily distracted… the trait only seemed exacerbated with Scott’s change in species. That makes you wonder if he was somehow always fated to become a werewolf. Stiles shook his head, he didn’t have time to think about that now.

It was about a 15 minute car ride. Scott kept trying to start a conversation, but Stiles honestly just wasn’t up for it. He pulled into the station’s parking lot and saw that only one patrol car was in tonight meaning that the station was mostly empty.

He walked in, and immediately noticed that something was off. Noree wasn’t at the front desk. She was always at the front desk, never left her post for anything.

His hand flew out stopping Scott from entering further.

“Blood,” Scott said, “I smell a whole lot of blood man.”

Stiles cringed; hopefully none of it belonged to his father. “Scott, go get my dad.” Stiles ordered as he approached the desk.

Scott nodded, and trekked quietly into the station. Stiles looked around the desk and had to suppress a gag. Noree was lying on the floor, her insides ripped from her belly, as she gurgled her own blood. Stiles could see the light dimming from her eyes. He let out a dry sob and bent down. He couldn’t let her suffer, not her. With one quick jerk, he snapped her neck.

“Wow, Stiles I didn’t think you had it in you?” came a condescending voice from behind him. Stiles didn’t have to turn around to see who, had the hard cold barrel of a gun pressed to his back.

“Matt,” he whispered.

“Why of course Stiles. Who else would be trying to kill you at the moment?” Matt sneered prompting him to stand.

“I can name a few,” Stiles held up his hand. “First it’d be Peter, a dead alpha I helped kill. Jackson because he’s a douche and a monster. The Argent family because of what I am. Derek for walking into a dangerous trap… even if I had like _no_ forewarning. Because let me tell you if I had, I wouldn’t be here right now. Deaton same reasons. My coach because I am a sucky player and only slightly better than Greenberg. Mr. Harris for reasons unknown, but dude seriously has it out for me. Then my very own father for being the failure that I am.” He brought up a finger with each name. “I’d say that’s more than the normal amount of people that want to kill a regular teenage boy in high school.”

“Stiles?” the Sheriff walked in on the end of that, a hulking reptilian creature behind him, dragging a paralyzed Scott. “Do you really think that?”

Stiles gave a humorless laugh, which was answer enough. The Sheriff cringed.

“As _awesome_ as this reunion of epic angst proportions is, I really just want to get to business.”

The Kanima had dropped Scott and began to close in on Stiles as Matt pointed the gun at the sheriff.

“Alright daddy sheriff lets go destroy some files.” Matt led his father out of the room.

Stiles growled at the giant lizard.

When Jackson was close enough he made to swipe his claws at Stiles’ neck. Stiles caught his wrist and in the same moment placed his other hand on Jackson’s chest, just over his heart. Then he let the spark that had been building up in his hands go. He felt the current snap from one hand to the other. Jackson fell limp, incapacitated.

There was a knock at the door and Stiles’ head jerked up from where he was looking at the prone figure that was slowly shrinking to become human shaped again. He approached the door with caution and opened it only a crack before throwing it wide.

He felt tears fill his eyes, for no reason, and he flung himself at Derek.

Derek’s arms enveloped him tightly and he almost had to smile.

There was a crash as a canister flew through the window, smoke instantly billowing from it in a whoosh.

Stiles’ eyes widened, “What?”

“Hunters,” Derek provided, crouching down and bringing the smaller boy with him.

“Fuck.” And that just about summed it up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I supposed to do with this stupid plot bunny? Any ideas because I certainly have none.


End file.
